


Wait it’s Kite’s Birthday? Oh shit.

by soulevans



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans
Summary: Ever since Ging was found by his son and Gon brought Kite back home it’s been pretty relaxing, Ging’s been adapating to the peace and idea of a family has he’s had to be the father his son has needed for most of his life and with the help of his partner of course who also has to have adapted. What happens when Kite’s birthday comes up and he forgets about it? What will Ging do? And most importantly how will Kite react?
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Wait it’s Kite’s Birthday? Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing because I was bored and I wanted more GingKite content! Plus it seemed like a good idea in my head and I’ve been wanting to write more these days!

It was like any other day as Ging was coming home from a meeting with the hunter association, lately he’s been very busy with work and if he’s being honest it’s not to his liking. He’d rather be exploring and at home. Working from home was always a good experience for him ever since the home has been filled with laughter and a family.. yeah a family. Well Ging would’ve never figured that he would have a family but apparently yes Ging Freecss has a family now. A husband and a son he hadn’t met for twelve years. Now that son is 19 years old it’s been more fun to see him whenever he’s home considering he moved out almost a year ago with his boyfriend having told him he needed to start his life into adulthood. But today Ging got a text from his son that he was coming home, well that was strange? He normally came for the holidays and he always brought the Zoldyck boy with him but Gon had told him he had come alone. Had something happened? Heading for the house he’s going to the door stepping into the porch as he’s grabbing his keys only for the door to swing open as Mito stands there. Ging eyes scan her as he’s narrows his eyes,

“Mito? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is Gom okay? He texted me he came-“

He was cut off as Mito grabbed his from his arm and dragged him inside, the home was silent as Ging was suspicious. Why was it quiet? Was Gon not here? He hadn’t seen Kite’s car in the driveway as well. Well that’s strange, usually Kite was home. Sighing he’s allowing himself to be dragged to the island as he’s sitting down looking at Mito,

“So what’s the emergency?”

“Emergency? There’s no emergency. Ging did you forget?”

Ging cocks his head to the side as he’s confused by her statement, well if there’s no emergency then why did they all come here? Wait-

“Wait- Mito.. what’s today’s date?!”

“Oh Ging! You really forgot huh? Did you seriously forget your own husbands birthday !”

Running a hand through his messy hair he’s sighing and nodding, yeah he forgot his husbands birthday and kite was most likely going to kill him and if not Kite then Gon certainly would given Gon often takes Kite side all the time. Rubbing at his temples he had to think quick. Okay so Kite isn’t home he still has time to get something ready! Okay a dinner! Yes! 

“Okay I have an idea! A dinner! A family dinner! But I’ll be cooking. No exceptions.”

“But you can’t even-“

“No exceptions! It can’t be that hard to cook. I’m a three star rated hunter. I’m sure I can master the art of cooking.”

Mito laughed at the male as she cocked a brow only to receive a glare from the male as she realized he was being serious?

“You’re actually serious? Ging you’ve never cooked in your life! Let me-“

“No! I got it!”

And with that said Mito took her cue to leave as she knew she wanted no part when Ging would get in trouble for making a mess. Making his way to the kitchen Ging grabbed an apron and was set to work. He would master the art of cooking no matter what! Grabbing pots and pans he’s decided he’s going to cook Kite’s favorite meal if he couldn’t even do that then well he’ll admit to Kite that he forgot his birthday was today.

Meanwhile with Kite he was in the car as he stared at his phone seeing the texts from Gon who had told him if he could pick him up from the store. Kite had immediately replied and now he was waiting in the car. He wondered if Ging was home yet, after all today was a special day. When he saw a figure walking to the car he smiled softly to himself putting away the phone as Gon entered the car with one of his famous smiles,

“Hey dad! I brought home something special! Killua and I baked it ourselves! I hope you’ll like it!”

The boys eyes were filled with joy as he handed his father the bag inside it there was a cake as Kite smiled at his son proudly and started the car, 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to bother! Also where is Killua?”

“Oh but we wanted to! We know it’s a special day for you! It’s not everyday you turn 34 years old! Also Killua had to attend some meetings regarding his family.. he wanted to come but he had to go so it’s just me!”

The boy was happy to see his parents even if he missed his boyfriend but today was about his father and he’d make the most of it! 

“Come on! Let’s go home and I’ll prepare you something for dinner! I’m sure dad will be back soon!”

With a smile Kite backed up from the parking spot as they made their way home. Oh the surprise that was waiting for them when they got back.

Once they reached the house Kite could immediately tell something wasn’t right as he narrowed his eyes and shut off the car allowing himself to unbuckle himself and get out. As soon as Gon was out he locked the car and headed for the porch only to hear curses from a familiar voice, Ging? Grabbing the handle he’s opening the door seeing the house looks the same as he’s making his way to the kitchen to set down the cake before he’s seeing the mess. Oh goodness. There stands Ging covered in ingredients as Kite’s eyes widen and Gon is by his side jaw dropping. Ging notices them as he’s waving awkwardly,

“Hey honey and kiddo.. welcome home..”

Gon bursts out in laughter at the sight as Kite sighs and closes his eyes in defeat,

“Okay let’s get this mess cleaned up and make dinner correctly, okay?”

“I was just trying to-“

Kite wraps his long arms around Ging’s figure as he smiles softly,

“I know. I appreciate it but leave the cooking to me. Okay?”

With a hmph ging nods, yeah that would be for the best. After getting the mess cleaned up they all get to work to cook together and prepare a meal worthy of a birthday dinner. This was all Kite could ask for, for his family to just be there and spend time with them. Once the food is ready Gon sets up the dinner table and helps out everything down as they all head to go eat,

“Best present ever..”

He whispers it as he feels a kiss on his cheek looking to see a crimson faced Ging,

“Happy birthday..” 

Kite just laughs as he’s kissing the other hearing a groan from Gon as he yells to get a room. Then the room is soon filled with laughs and talking. Well let’s see what trouble they pull on me next year kite thinks to himself as he digs into his food.


End file.
